


Destiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: oldschoolfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has to fulfill her destiny and return SG-1 to its correct time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Cassie, mention of Sam/Janet  
> Date Written: 29-30 April 2012  
> Word Count: 1175  
> Written for: [](http://oldschoolfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oldschoolfic.livejournal.com/)**oldschoolfic** Springtime Serenade  
>  Recipient: [](http://malinaldarose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://malinaldarose.livejournal.com/)**malinaldarose**  
>  Prompt: How did Cassandra grow up to be the woman who met SG1 and sent them back to their proper time when they overshot in the episode "1969"? (All we know is that at some point Sam told her she would.)  
> Lyrics used: See lyrics at beginning of story  
> Summary: Cassie has to fulfill her destiny and return SG-1 to its correct time.  
> Spoilers: Specifically for episode 02x21 "1969", but consider the entirety of Cassie's and Janet's storylines fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions' Mmm…Doctor!  
> Link to: <http://md.shatterstorm.net>
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: What a great prompt to get for a character I adore writing for. Cassie's always been a favorite, if only because she made it so easy to get Sam and Janet together. *veg* Not that she wasn't a fantastic character in her own right, even if she was hugely underutilized. So getting to play with Cassie in her mid- to late-fifties was a blast!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/)**cuspofqueens**

"I’ve waiting for you  
since you’ve been born  
I’d watch you secretly  
but not for long  
And since I know all your dreams  
I understand what you need  
And when I call you  
you must go where I lead  
Your dreams are so hungry  
it’s time now feed  
So I bless you with my curse  
And encourage your endeavour  
You’ll be better when you’re worse  
You must die to live forever"  
\-- "Original Sin" from _Dance of the Vampires_

 

There are some days that déjà vu just doesn't quite fit. I've dreamed of this day ever since I first learned it would happen, and yet I never once truly believed it would come. Not even with all of the other evidence to support it over the years.

I've been sitting here, waiting in silence all day. Stargate Command is like a ghost town now, has been for more than thirty years. Once General Hammond and Jack both retired, the place wasn't deemed quite as necessary anymore. There was no one else to fight for its importance, except for me and Daniel, and the government hasn't considered either of us reliable enough to listen to us. And yet, neither of us is allowed to go off-world either. We pose too great a risk to world security because of our knowledge. I was resentful for a while, especially when Sam was allowed to go off-world on various missions and postings, but I couldn't go with her as her daughter.

But that's all water under the bridge now. I've accepted that Earth is both my home and my prison. There's nothing I can do to change that; nothing that my mothers would approve of anyway, and so I just continue to live my life, paid for by the Air Force.

I flip through one of the journals I brought with me to pass the time. Cracking it open for the first time in at least thirty years, I'm not surprised that it opens to _that_ entry.

> Dear Mom,
> 
> Something happened today. God, I wish you were here to just tell you to your face, but you haven't been here for far too many years to count. But there's nothing I can do about that, is there?
> 
> Anyway, something happened today.
> 
> Do you remember when Sam and the rest of SG-1 went back in time to 1969? When they met the General when he was just a young lieutenant? Sam told me today that she saw me, too. Only I was in the future, not the past.
> 
> Did Sam ever tell you about that, Mom? I mean, I know you can't answer me now, but I wonder if she ever mentioned it to you, late at night while the two of you cuddled together in bed. I know you shared a lot of stories over the few years that you had together, more than either of you shared with me.
> 
> Mom, Sam told me about the solar flares and how I'm supposed to learn this crazy advanced technology to get them home when they go too far into the future from 1969. How in the hell am I supposed to do that? I haven't even started college yet.
> 
> God, I wish you were here. Sam's off on some top secret mission and I'm left here to rattle around the house all alone. I never worried about being alone before you… Before you left us.
> 
> I miss you, Mom.
> 
> Cassie

  
Something changes suddenly, and I shut the journal. The faintest trace of ozone tickles my nose, and I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Where's Sam when I need her? I rub my arms in an attempt to ward off the foreboding chill in the air. Without realizing I'm doing it, I start to pack up the few belongings I've brought with me to pass the time. I don't take the bag with me when I step out of Mom's old quarters. For as long as Stargate Command was still active within Cheyenne Mountain, no one ever moved into her quarters after she died. Well, except for me. They became my default quarters any time I was required to stay on-base.

I slowly make my way from our quarters -- they'll always be Mom's quarters in my eyes -- and make my way toward the Gate Room. I make side trips to pass the quarters of each member of my Stargate family: Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Sam. I even stop by the guest quarters that Grandpa Jacob used when he would visit us. The ghosts are strong in here today, but they prove less of a comfort than I'd hoped.

How the elevators still work is a mystery to me, and my ability to control the Stargate is something I haven't quite figured out yet either. Daniel and Sam told me it was advanced technology combined with my latent Hok'tar abilities. Actually, Daniel thought it was more my abilities than the technology, but who can argue with the Goa'uld and their expertise? I just work with it as I'm required to.

And today, I'm required to do it. I have to keep that promise to Sam that I'll help them out again. Mom would want me to do it, even if Sam hadn't made me promise. There were so many times over the years I didn't want to do this, but I can't deny that it's part of my destiny. Just like it was Sam's destiny to defy orders and come back to stay with me in that bunker.

Blinking away the memories, I find myself standing outside the Gate Room. It all comes down to this, and I don't even know if it's going to happen for sure. I can't move. They'll all be here in just a little while, looking like they did when I first met them. None of them look like that now. Jack's not even with us anymore. The dementia has made Daniel into someone else entirely. Teal'c hasn't been on Earth in so long that I fear he's no longer with us either. And Sam? She's still as smart as ever, but Jolinar's abuses have finally taken their toll on her.

How am I supposed to walk through that door and act like none of that matters? Sam's warned me about the problems to the time stream if I tell them anything. I can't even warn her not to waste any time worrying about getting into a relationship with Mom. I can't even tell them to keep Mom from going to P3X-666. I can't tell Jack to believe that note in 2001. I can't tell them any of it. Not a single word.

Oh God, I'm going to see Jack alive again. The Jack that I idolized as a girl and wanted to marry when I grew up. The Jack that gave me Starjumper when I first came to Earth. Starjumper lived to a ripe old age and I never got another dog, despite all of Jack's promises that I would love the new dog just as much.

Stop it, Cassandra Fraiser! This isn't going to solve anything. Just go in there and get them back to their correct place in time. One deep breath, two, three, and a quick scrub at the tears filling my eyes, then I hear that familiar ka-whoosh of the Stargate activating.

Stepping into the Gate Room, I smile warmly at them, despite the sharp pain in my heart.

"Hello, Jack."


End file.
